


Before our Last Farewell

by Thetruehamsolo



Series: Johnlock One-Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Future Tense, Goodbyes, Implied Character Death, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Memories, first person POV, i think, implied happy ending, implied suicide, it's sad but all the sadness is in the future so it doesn't really count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetruehamsolo/pseuds/Thetruehamsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was playing around with the future tense/first person for a writing exercise and suddenly I found myself writing a johnlock fanfiction. I decided to share it with you guys for the craic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before our Last Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing around with the future tense/first person for a writing exercise and suddenly I found myself writing a johnlock fanfiction. I decided to share it with you guys for the craic.

_We will stand, backs turned against the world, on that cold grey platform, trying to ignore the cold and grey in our hearts. It wasn’t until each other that we truly understood what feeling meant, and we will delay as long as we can ( ~~we are, too, familiar with heartbreak~~ ). Idle chit chat about nothing and everything will linger in the air, in lieu of saying what we both know could go unsaid for decades ( ~~and has~~ )_.  
  
 _Except we won’t have decades anymore. We will have the stolen minutes, borrowed time, on this drab train platform._  
  
 _I will tell you about the dog I had when I was young. ( ~~I will never grow old with you~~ ) You will casually mention a past girlfriend and we’ll joke about how much I hated her. ( ~~Your eyes might flick to my lips and I’ll know you’re wondering if you should have kissed me, not her~~ )_  
  
 _It will be too late for anything by then. We will go our separate ways, both filled with the knowledge that we could have been so much more. I will think about you always, and maybe you’ll think about me. I’ll see you in every cup of tea I make ( ~~you always smelled so delightfully of it~~ ) and cradle its warmth to my chest. Sometimes I’ll be able to pretend it really is you, shrunk to pocket size for my convenience. ( ~~Though you were always pocket sized, really~~ ) You’ll hear me in music. I’ll be in every concerto, every quartet. ( ~~You’ll never quite fill the hole left by a violent violinist you once knew~~ ) As years drag by, I might convince myself to return to my old habits, pockmarked arms hardly a price to pay to not feel quite so empty. You might decide that life without me is unbearable and lock yourself in your linen closet where you won’t be found for weeks. Finally, we’ll both begin to wonder ( ~~if it’s not too late for you, that is~~ ) if any of this was ever really worth the pain._  
  
I have to show you that it is. I have to show you what we can be before you’re taken from me again. Because in the life we lead ( _ ~~I can still hear that breathless chuckle in my ear, the first time I made you laugh~~_ ) we’ll never know how it could end. I will not regret what we could have been, John Watson. 


End file.
